The Pomegranate
by BumbleMumbbleJimJams
Summary: They go to a fancy restaurant to catch up. Elena orders a pomegranate, Elijah orders wine.


Admittedly he's thrown a little off guard, she'd gotten here before him. That doesn't happen very often.

He comes into her view, and she smiles at him. It's a honest beauty. His mouth curves as he sees her. The waiter pulls out his chair, and he sits down.

She orders a pomegranate. It looks clean. Delicious red, cut in half on a crisp white plate. He orders wine, expensive.

The restaurant is flooded with light as the sun starts to go down. Elena's back to it. A few stray pieces of hair catching the sun.

They attempt casual conversation. He fully believes he could talk to her about the weather for hours, but then she picks up a seed, and places it in her mouth. He pauses as he watches it go against her tongue for a second, then gone. He continues, talking about what he has been doing for the last couple of months.

She ignores the proper placed silverware, and bowl placed by her. Reaching with hands to pick up juicy seeds and place them in her mouth. She licks, and sucks the juice off her fingers. Closing her eyes once, and he swears that he hears her moan. He's sure it's not as bad as he thinks.

The conversation on her part continues as normal. She laughs at good memories, and avoids the bad ones.

Her eyes stare directly into his as she moves her hand away from her mouth, fingers running over her lips for just a moment. He listens to the crunch as her teeth demolish the seeds.

She digs her fingers in deeper, ripping the pomegranate apart. The juices run down her arms, and she wipes it off with a clean white cloth napkin. She places no importance on cleaning her hands.

He pours a gracious amount of wine for himself. She crushes a seed between her fingers, letting the juice pour down. His eyes look back up at her face, and she's staring at him. He fixes his composure. It hasn't slipped in years, but he straightens out his position. Silently berating himself.

Two fingers are in her mouth when he hears the sound of the fabric from her skirt slipping over thighs, as she widens her legs slightly. He quickly lifts his wine to his mouth.

"You know there is silverware for that?" Elijah asks. He feels his tongues running over his lips when he asks. He says it to spare himself, but pretends it's for her sake. Her dress is red, but he notices every drop that falls on to it.

"Do you have a problem with the way that I'm eating my pomegranate?" Before he can answer she picks up the second half, and bites into it. The crunch is audible, and then the pomegranate is pouring out her mouth. It's obscenity only increased when she wipes it away with her thumb. She leans back, spreading her legs a little bit more, and chews. Her breaths deep, chest rising and falling. The smallest amount juice between her breasts.

He loosens up his body's composure, and leans back. The smallest hint of a smile on one side of his face.

He stares at her throat as she swallows.

The pomegranate is dispensed of quickly. She sits back up, crosses her legs, and is picking up one seed at a time again.

He sits back up, scooting in his chair, and clearing his throat. Elijah adjusts the tablecloth over his lap just so. This time he stays silent, not pretending that he isn't watching each move.

Elena looks pleased at this development. Not that she didn't know before, but she revels in his openness.

When the pomegranate is mostly done, she uses her vampire speed to stand. He makes the motions to as well, but she places her hand on his shoulder, instructing him to stay down. Her eyes stay on his as she picks up two seeds, and places them in her mouth, and sucks on them.

She takes one out with her index and thumb, and places it against his mouth. He opens willingly. The seed is pressed on his tongue with her index finger. He presses it against the roof of his mouth, and the juice gushes out.

The hand on his shoulder starts to slip away, but he holds it there. She smiles at him, and moves her hand out of his, walking towards the back, hips swaying. He stands, and follows.

She picks up a chair on the way to the women's restroom.

"Hello?" She says as she enters, looking around at the stalls. Deeming it acceptable she walks back into the small sitting area that was in the front, and places the chair under the door knob.

There is a small counter in front of a mirror, presumably for applying make up. She grabs his tie, walking them back until she hits the counter. He places his hands on the back of her thighs, and lifts her on top of it. Putting a foot on his waist, she nudges him back. Her legs widen as he steps back.

"Down."

He gets on his knees in front of her, dragging her forward to the end of the counter. Elena shifts her sitting to pull the dress's fabric from under her, and off her body, onto the floor. She's still in her bra, and heels when he starts to go down on her. The rest can wait until later.

Her hands shift from being entwined in his hair, to the walls as he works his tongue in her. He grips down on her thighs, as she wraps them closer around his neck. Her hips moving against his face with him.

She's loud about what pleases her. Breaths become pants as he imitates what she did to her fingers on her cunt. His name comes out in shambles from her lips. He pushes his fingers into her. Slow deliberate movements with his hand, tongue exploring, denying her of pressure. He comes back to her clit again, mouth sucking on her like she did the seeds.

Consuming her like she consumed the pomegranate, he can hear the voices of the people eating outside. He enjoys each movement of his tongue, every sound she makes, and the way she clings to his fingers. Nothing pleases him more then how she feels, and sounds, as she comes.

There is a moment of stillness, then her legs loosen around his neck. He kisses each of her thighs, works his way over her stomach with is mouth, tongue licking up the pomegranate juice between her breasts, biting softly on her neck, and up to her mouth. His mouth open above hers. Breathing into each other, eyes locked.

She moves her mouth forward, meeting his. Her hands move up to his neck, pulling him close, hips pushing into his. He puts his hands on her back, and un-snaps her bra.


End file.
